The Cleaner Boy
by ThatFlyingEagle
Summary: Hanataro offers to clean Ganju Shiba's house every day for free to avoid getting beaten up at school. Little does he know that his job will not only convert Ganju, but also get him something he never imagined. Rated for language and suggestive content. AU. Oneshot. HanataroXKukaku.


**Hello Readers! This is a rewrite of a story I did several months back. Fanfiction didn't like the content of the first post and took it down. Anyhow, some of you may remember this, and if you read it the first time, it has changed. It's a bit long for a oneshot, but I may put more chapters if people ask for them. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Last period of the day. Hanataro's favorite time of the day. The subject of this class was first aid/massage therapy and athletic training, and that came naturally to him. Never once had he gotten anything below an A in there. As Professor Unohana spoke on and on about topics that seemed entirely irrelevant, Hanataro's eyes continued to flash to the clock, counting the seconds as they went by.

Bell. Usually the end of the day meant a relaxing walk home. not today though. he had a plan.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the halls to his locker. Throwing his books inside and grabbing his bag, he sprinted down the four flights of stairs to the courtyard of Rukon High, and there he waited.

The gym's double doors opened and out came the guy he was waiting for. Ganju Shiba strutted out, laughing with his friends as he obnoxiously made his presence known to the entire area. The guy was a stud in the martial arts world and a stud on campus.

It was a general assumption that he got his fighting disposition from his sister Kukaku, who had graduated three years before. The girl was fearsome and even Ganju laid at her feet. For four years she had ruled the high school martial arts world, but unfortunately she didn't go to university because of the family dojo.

The Shiba family were extremely wealthy and well known. Five people. Mother, Father, and three children, Kaien, Kukaku and Ganju. A few years back there was a horrible car accident. Needless to say, Kukaku and Ganju were the only ones to survive. Her arm, up to just above her elbow was amputated after he accident, so she wears a custom made wood and ceramic prosthetic there now.

Whenever tests came around, Ganju always chose a geek, nerd or other high grade weirdo to take his tests for him. Luckily enough, Hanataro had flown under the radar, but things were getting tense. To avoid himself getting beaten to a pulp later on this semester when exams came around, Hanataro had thought of a way to befriend Ganju.

It was public knowledge that Ganju despised any type of cleaning. Whether it be household, car, locker, whatever. Hanataro happened to actually enjoy cleaning, and on top of that he was really good at it. So the plan was that Hanataro would offer to clean Ganju's house in exchange for physical safety.

The bonus was that Hanataro harbors a crush on Ganju's sister that had lasted for four years.

Now looking at the big guy, he was losing his nerve. Approaching him freely was a daunting idea, as he had no way of knowing if Ganju would just pummel him before listening.

"G-Ganju!" He yelled.

Ganju and his friends stopped, looking for the source of the cry. Hanataro took a nervous step out from his hiding place just inside the side door, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, kid?" Kid. Ha. He and Ganju were the same age.

"Listen...I really enjoy cleaning and all that, and I know you don't, so I was wondering: Would you like me to clean for you?"

Ganju looked like his sister had slapped him, "Clean for me? What did I do to earn this? Are you working with one of my bitch ex's to get back at me?" Ganju demanded. His booming voice and hard eyes made him seem like a god raining down judgment on the unfortunate.

"N-nothing! You are a credit to Rukon High and it would be an honor for me to clean your house!" Hanataro said frantically, trying to brace himself for the coming beating. It never came.

"Hmph. Sure, you can clean my place, but don't get in my sisters way. She'll kill you."

What? He agreed? That was unexpectedly easy. Now to prepare...

"You start right now. Take this bag and leave it in my room. I expect the place to be spotless when I get back tonight."

Hanataro choked for a moment before composing himself. He wasn't expecting to have to start today. He quickly nodded and bowed before running out of the school yard.

His own apartment was not that far from the school. His parents lived out of town and worked almost all the time, so he lives by himself with a hefty allowance. Where his father, who claimed to be poor got so much money was curious at first, but Hanataro didn't care anymore. Stopping in for a moment, he got out of his school uniform and into some regular clothes, grabbed a cold piece of chicken out of the fridge and hurried out the door again.

Catching a taxi, it took about ten minutes to reach the Shiba household. The place was big, but not massive. Two stories, with dark brown paint and black shutters. The front yard looked like a Han era palace garden with statues and little fountains everywhere, with one marble stepping stone path running through. At the end of the path where the front steps rose, two dragons carved from jade stood watch with eyes of smoky rubies.

Hanataro wormed his way through this menacing garden to the front door. Compared to the rest, it was quite simple. An even brown color with a single knocker on the front in the shape of a cannon ball. He rapped it against the door twice before waiting patiently. He head footsteps from the other side and stood up straight.

The door creaked open and Kukaku Shiba looked out onto him. Her long black hair flew every which way, and she was wrapped in a blanket, "What do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

"It's four thirty, ma'am..."

Her eyes and nostrils flared and he quickly put up his hands in apology, "Sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"Whatever. What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm working for Ganju. Cleaning your house every day."

"Oh, you must be the kid he texted me about. You're lucky; he woke me up and not you. I doubt you'd still be standing if you did. Come in."

Trying to stop his heart from tearing out his back and away from this demonic place he was entering, Hanataro followed her into the foyer of the house. A single mat held three pairs of footwear: slippers, sandals, and boots. High heeled leather boots.

"You can toss your stuff anywhere. Start in the living room, it's a mess. You can clean everywhere but stay out of my room. I'm sleeping and if I catch you perving I'll rip your ears off and feed them to you." Kukaku said as she yawned and climbed the stairs. In a moment she was gone and the house was quiet.

Placing his things neatly by the door, he looked around the several rooms of the downstairs before planning his route.

As she had said, the living room was a disaster. Old plates, take out cartons, drinks and even mold lay everywhere. There was a pizza slice _crusted_ to the chandelier, eleven feet up. _Do these people never clean?_ He thought as he started cleaning. That room alone took him an hour to do, as there were some spots he had trouble getting to. Like the pizza on the chandelier.

He had moved on to the kitchen when Kukaku came downstairs again. This time she was dressed haphazardly in a loose blouse and leggings. Her hair was possibly even more disheveled than last time. She didn't say anything to him, rifling through the fridge before selecting something and retreating back up the stairs.

The rest of the downstairs took about two hours, then Hanataro was faced with the issue of moving upstairs. He wanted to. He had to. However, if Kukaku interpreted anything he was doing as "perving", then he would be in for a shitty time.

Conquering his uncertainty, he climbed the stairs and looked at the hallway. Five rooms, one door closed. It was the last room of the hall, set exactly opposite from the landing of the stairs.

He assumed that that one door was her bedroom, but he was wrong. As he walked done the hall, he passed two bedrooms. Both of them were dirtier than the living room, if that was even possible.

Walking past the closed door, he froze and blushed. He could hear water dripping and clapping. It sounded like Kukaku was in the bath. The sound of her getting out of the bath prompted him to act.

He rushed into the bedroom he assumed to be Ganju's and dropped the bag he was tasked with on the bed. The room was a pigsty. Some the shirts than he knew where once white were now _green_ and _yellow_. This wasn't even sanitary!

At nine thirty that night, Ganju returned, just as Hanataro finished the last touches on the house. Kukaku hadn't said a single word to him the whole night, and he had kept well out of her way. Once, she had grabbed something more to eat and it dripped all the way back to her room. He cleaned that and almost opened her door on instinct, but her warning exploded back into his brain and he retreated.

XX

"Huh. That's some good work kid. Don't be expecting any pay or anything, you offered." Ganju said, arriving home.

Hanataro nodded and left the house. After today, his trips would be far easier, and he could even sit in the kitchen and do homework if need be.

The next week passed without event. Eventually, Ganju told Hanataro to stop knocking and just go in. Said that his sister was getting annoyed at having to open it every day. That was fine, because it made things easier for Hanataro.

It was day seventeen of his job when he heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. Inching against the wall, he eavesdropped. Against his better judgment of course.

"What are you so mad about?" That was Ganju.

"Fucking Aizen! He's such an asshole!" Kukaku's voice was shrill.

"What happened this time?"

"Every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday are my workouts with Japan Martial Arts, and today I asked him if he could bring me my favorite food, and he said he didn't fucking know what it is!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"We've been together almost a year now Ganju! He should know this shit by heart!"

At that point, Hanataro left them alone. He wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly angry. Kukaku's boyfriend should know that stuff by heart. It's like rule number two for dating! Rule number one is dating another human being!

A few days after, he was cleaning the living room where she was watching television and he could sense that she was watching him. Why, he wasn't sure, but it put him on edge.

"Why do you clean?"

He turned to face her, speechless for once. She rarely spoke to him, and the question was entirely unexpected. The fact that it was a bit personal, at least where Kukaku was concerned, just added to the mystery.

"I find it relaxing and a clean room is just nicer to be around. At the same time, cleaning is a mirror." He answered, still wondering why she asked him that.

"Cleaning is for servants, not warriors. It's a waste of my time anyway." She grunted and continued watching her show. He cringed at her words but decided to take a chance, "You look nice today."

"What?"

"I said, you look nice today. That shirt matches your eyes, and your hair is neat." Hanataro concluded his inspection of her. Her hair, despite having those nasty bandages tangled through it, did look nice. To avoid perverted suspicion, he kept his eyes locked on hers, commenting on what he could see around her face.

"Whatever. Don't be getting any ideas kid. Just because you're here everyday doesn't mean anything."

She could act as tough as she wanted. Hanataro knew what he saw had not been a hallucination. Right after his compliment, the barest of blushes danced across her cheeks.

"You know, you shouldn't act so tough and hard."

"What are you talking about? I am tough and hard, so I mus-"

"No, you're not. Rather you don't have to be. You act that way to uphold the reputation you built for yourself and Ganju." Hanataro interrupted her. Now that he was facing her boldly, he got an idea of just how she looked. He had always been too scared to look at her, but now he could see.

Her face was sharp and menacing, but at the same time it looked soft and caring. Her eyes were luscious green and her black hair contrasted it brightly. Her neck tapered down to defined shoulders and a pair of large breasts, coming down into a slim waist. From there, long, slender and powerful legs went down to petite feet.

Her shirt was bright green, but her hair was tied up into bandages. She wore a long sun skirt that was slit up the side, revealing her left leg.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" She hissed threateningly. Hanataro figured that he was in for it either way, so he pressed, "Why do you tie up your hair like that? Why not let it out and flow?"

"I'm too lazy to do anything with it!" She retorted sharply.

"You are exactly the opposite. You are involved with Japan Martial Arts, one of the hardest organizations to get into. At the same time, you go out of your way whenever you can to get those pork dumplings from that vendor across town, so lazy is exactly the opposite of you!" He said. He was gaining confidence as she seemed to falter in her argument.

"Don't presume to know anything about me you little shit! You know nothing!"

"Actually, I bet I know more than that boyfriend of yours, who has known you for what, a full year?"

Her eyes were blazing now, "What could you possibly know? You're a pathetic little lump who cleans peoples houses! For _free!_"

"You hate anything referring to surgery, your favorite color is red, your favorite food is sweet and sour pork dumplings from the Kurosaki Grill, you have a penchant for smoking out of a pipe in your bedroom, you have a shrine in the last room of the hallway and you have an odd fetish for cannonballs and fireworks."

Her face blanched white and her anger seemed to leak away. Her clenched, shaking fists fell to her sides and she flopped back onto the couch, "How...how do you know all of that?"

"Was I right?"

She swallowed and nodded. It was slight, but it was a nod, "I got all that from cleaning for you. Like I said, cleaning is a mirror. It shows me just about everything about you." He felt that he had broken through the tough exterior of Kukaku Shiba. Who knows what he would find now.

He smiled, "I know you like the dumplings because I love them too. I find the containers for Kurosaki Grill in your room all the time." She smiled a bit before getting a hazy look in her eyes.

"How do you know about the shrine?" She asked softly.

"Little splotches of candle wax on the carpet, a constant smell of incense and smoke from the door and how neither you or Ganju go in there except on Thursday nights." Hanataro answered. He had the sneaking suspicion that something was off with the door at first, but he only guessed at a type of shrine when he found the candle wax on the carpet. None of the other rooms had candles, so it only made sense that it was a shrine or something like that.

"Listen Kukaku, there is no reason for you to act so hard all the time. You won the high school martial arts national championship. If there is anyone who doesn't know you're tough, then they must have lived under a rock."

He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The skin there felt like silk, which was entirely opposite from what he thought he skin would feel like, "You are a beautiful woman, Kukaku. You don't need to ruin it by wearing these bandages," he flicked one of the loose ends, "in your hair. Or living in a mess like you were before I came. Carrying yourself like you care about nothing but fighting. Loosen up."

To his surprise, she batted his hand away and grabbed his collar. He thought she was going to belt him. Instead, he felt soft lips press against his cheek, "Thank you, Hanataro." She whispered before leaving the house.

He was too busy reeling to hear her. His fingers grazed his cheek where her lips had met his skin. Magically, he could still feel a bare tinge of wetness on his skin. On top of that.

She knew his name. Never once had he said it to her, never once had she mentioned it. Hanataro knew that Ganju didn't even know his name, so it wasn't like he could have told her.

Had she stumbled upon something of his at the door? Maybe looked through his phone at some point? No, impossible. She didn't show that much interest in him. Then how did she know his name?

He spent the rest of the day in a euphoric mood, and it got even better that night. He had to stay late because Ganju tracked all sorts of mud and other junk through the house, so Hanataro ended up being there till almost ten. When he staggered back into the kitchen to get his things to leave, there was a small container on the counter.

On it, in bright lettering, read _Kurosaki Grill: Yuzu Kurosaki's Famous Dumplings!_

Underneath that, in curvy, beautiful writing.

_Hanataro_.

XXX

Bell.

Hanataro sprinted from his desk to his locker. School meant next to nothing anymore, as long as he got to where he wanted to go after.  
"Kid! Come here." Hanataro looked down the hall and saw Ganju walking towards him, "Yeah, whats up?"

"Listen, get out of the house before six today. My sisters boyfriend is coming for dinner, and if Aizen catches you there he'll lynch you."

"Is he violent like that?" Hanataro asked. He wasn't actually wondering; he was prying for information.

"Aizen is really high up in Japan Martial Arts and took a liking to my sister. I'll do anything to make sure they stay together and that there is no interference. He could take us both to the top."

"Does she even like him?"

"Huh? What do you care? Not like she would go for a twerp like you. She says she does anyway." Ganju said before walking off, "Remember: you are gone by six. Out of the house."

Hanataro nodded and finished packing his books. The walk to the taxi stop was a bit of a shitty one.

Opening the door, he heard a loud cursing and crashing. Throwing his things down, he ran to the back, where a makeshift training room had been built. Once there, he saw Kukaku throwing things and screaming like a mad woman.

"Kukaku! What's wrong!?" He yelled, running over and grabbing her flailing hands, getting punched twice in the process. She stopped flailing for a second, looked at him and ripped her hands away, throwing a chair into the wall with a crash.

He had dealt with this kind of anger only once before from her. He still didn't know how to handle it, "Kukaku! Tell me what's wrong!"

"It's Aizen!" She screamed, "He's a fucking ass hole!"

"Alright then! Calm down!" He yelled over her. She stopped flinging her arms about and looked like she was taking deep breathes.

"I'm sorry, Hanataro. I shouldn't scream at you about him." She sighed, slumping down against the wall.

"It's fine to yell at me, but what has you so riled?" Hanataro asked, even though he already knew, as he sat down in a chair that had survived the onslaught of its owner.

She rubbed her arms, "Well, he's coming for dinner today. More because he said he was rather than me asking him to. It's just, at first he was nice and caring. He wrote to me, dropped by all the time. Now he's just business. He comes by, wants to have sex, I say no and he leaves again."

He was trying to use her for a sex buddy. Friends with benefits. A booty call. "So break up with him. What's keeping you together?"

She sighed, "Ganju."

"How is Ganju keeping you with some piece of shit guy?"

Kukaku massaged her temples, "I'm in with Japan Martial Arts, so I have access to their medical staff and trainers. Ganju however does not. When he got messed up last year in the regionals, the high school people took almost four hours to do what my people could do in ten minutes. Since then, I have never trusted any trainers except Japan Martial Arts. With Ganju not being "in", I needed some pull high up, and the result of that need was Aizen."

Hanataro scanned through the information in his head. Kukaku needed a trainer for Ganju, so she got into this pretty much loveless relationship with this Aizen guy to get that service. It was both selfless, and complete bullshit.

"I can handle Ganju." He said confidently. Kukaku's head snapped to him, "You can what?"

"I can be Ganju's medical trainer."

"Hanataro, I appreciate the idea, but what can you do?"

He smirked. He had been fishing for this exact question, "I've passed medical training tests for city, province and region, gotten full marks on all of them. I may not be as good as Japan Martial Arts, but I'm better than the monkeys at the high school level."

"Are you serious? I never pinned you for having any talent at all, minus cleaning. Are you really that good?"

"I can show you how my hands work." He said, an adventurous edge in his voice. She raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, I'll be your first judge." She said, sitting down in front of him and moving her hair, baring her shoulders to him.

This was his element. His hands had the ability to find any knots under the skin, no matter how small. With Kukaku's shoulders though, he needn't look far. The knots were everywhere, "When did you last have a massage?"

"A few weeks maybe." She replied. A few weeks for somebody like her was far too long. He pressed his elbows against her right and left shoulders blades and began his work. Her grunts told him that he was definitely hitting some sore spots, and he kneaded harder.

"That hurts!" She whined.

"It's supposed to, so shush." He said firmly. She continued to grumble as he worked her shoulders. Gods, they were tight, and with all the remaining knots next to the massaged ones, her shoulders felt like a minefield.

"Lay down." He ordered, standing up. Her face whipped around and he got the full Kukaku glare. Only problem was that he knew it was all a show.

"It's nothing dirty. Lay down on your stomach." He reassured her. Her glare didn't dissipate, but she lowered herself onto the floor. Hanataro's eyes gleamed as he ogled her body, and the curves presented to him.

"What are you doing, twerp?" She demanded from the ground. He shook his head and rolled up his sleeves. She was either going to worship him, or break his arms after this.

On both hands, he formed a fist, sticking the knuckles of his middle and index finger out further than the others. He placed his knees on her back, carefully measuring the amount of weight that he pushed onto her.

"Is that uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Is having a three foot tall twerp on my back uncomfortable? Why don't you guess?" She grunted. He rolled his eyes at the back of her head, "Whatever. Brace yourself, this might hurt a bit." He said. He assumed that she would have made some snappy retort, but when he pushed his knuckles into the muscles at the base of her neck and around her spine, she couldn't speak.

He could tell from how she squirmed that what he was hurting her. That only meant one thing. When she had told him that she had only gone a few weeks without a massage...

She was lying through her teeth.

Any trainer even halfway worth their salt knew that this type of massage was a must for any martial artist of Kukaku's caliber. For _every_ visit. The fact that she was in so much pain meant that the muscles there were so tight that it was causing extreme physical pain to unwind them.

"Wha..gah!...what are you doing...ah!..to me!?" She managed through grunts. As bad as he felt about it, all he could do was continue. There was no way to ease her pain without stopped entirely, and he couldn't do that. Now that she was in this sort of pain, the best thing to do was to get all her muscles loosened.

She squirmed yet more, and he increased the pressure from his knees to keep her on the ground. She was fighting harder and harder to get him off her, and he was pressing harder and harder to stay on. Finally, she bucked and dislodged his knees. Before he could regain control, she swung around, connecting the back of her fist to the side of his head.

XXX

Hanataro groaned as he slowly became conscious again. Oh dear god did his head hurt, especially on his right temple. What happened to him? He remembers getting to the Shiba's and finding Kukaku in a flaming rage. He remembers talking her down...the massaging her shoulders...then getting on her back...and then...nothing. His memory was blank.

He rocked his head a little, because shaking it would hurt too much, to try and clear his foggy mind. His eyes opened, and his heart spiked. He was still in the Shiba home, in Kukaku's room, in her _bed._ Why the fuck was he in her bed? What happened?

He hopped out, and looked around for any sign of Kukaku herself. If she caught him in here, she'd skin him alive. As quietly as he could, Hanataro tip toed toward the door. If the woman was indeed in the house, making a single sound could spell his end. And it would be painful to boot.

Slowly, he inched the door open, going easy so the hinges wouldn't squeak. Every single sound was another mark against his chances of survival. Silent closing the door behind him, he cheered silently. One step closer to survival.

The stairs were another matter entirely. Descending them could be dangerous, because this house was old, and old stairs meant creaky stairs. As he reached the top, mentally readying himself like he was about to climb back down Everest, a voice sounded behind him.

"What are you doing, kid?" Hanataro could tell that it was Ganju's voice. Well, consider death cheated on that one.

He turned slowly. For all he knew, fast movements were likely to spook Ganju into cracking Hanataro's skull, "I'm...um...cleaning?" He ventured nervously. In the recent weeks, he had become sort of friends with Kukaku, but Ganju was another story.

"Cleaning? She must have hit you harder than she thought." He said with a smirk. Hanataro's face scrunched with confusion, "Hit me? Who hit me?" He asked.

Ganju chuckled, "Kukaku. I walked in right as she did. Knocked you damn near ten feet away, and out cold too." He replied. Hanataro grabbed his head, totally confused. She hit him? Well, getting past the part where he had _survived_, it would make sense that she knocked him out cold.

"Um...Ganju, what was I doing when she hit me?" He stammered. He knew he would never have the guts to assault or try to rape her, so it must have been something else.

"She said you were massaging her shoulders. Then you told her to lay on her stomach, and after that, she said you put your knees on her back and starte-"

"Kneading the knots out of her spine and neck..." Hanataro finished. Ganju nodded, "Yeah. You should've seen her after, man. What a wreck. She thought she killed you. She started crying and worrying and all that." He laughed.

Hanataro paled. Kukaku was worried...about him? About what she did to him? Is that how he got to be in her bed?

His thoughts were interrupted when Ganju clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know what you did to my sister, dude, but whatever it was, thanks. I'll never get on you again. About anything."

Hanataro gave the man a curious glance, silently asking him to continue. Ganju looked down the stair at the front door, "Man, when Aizen showed up, she went ballistic. Screaming an' yelling at him, she belted him a few times, then broke up with him and kicked him out. It was awesome to watch. Anyhow, she didn't get into a drop of alcohol tonight and even slept on the couch so you could have the bed to recover."

Ah. Question one answered. He was in her bed to recover from a hit that he could definitely feel, but not remember. Well at least his life wasn't in danger.

"She's down there now, kid. Better go tell her you're alright." He said, jabbing his thumb at the stairs. Hanataro began to descend them, but quickly turned back to look at Ganju.

"What if she's...asleep? She'll be mad if I wake her." He said with a hushed tone. "Trust me. If it's you, she won't be mad. There's a lot you don't know about my sister, kid, but you might like it when you find out." He whispered back with a smile. Hanataro was just growing more confused as he resumed walking down the stairs. A short whistle brought his attention back to the man at the top of those stairs.

"Oh, and good luck. You'll need it." He said with a wink before retreating back to his room. Good luck? What the hell did that mean? He decided that he would ask Ganju later about it.

Hanataro knew that Kukaku was supposed to be sleeping on the couch, so he made a beeline for the living room. He was still careful to be quiet; just because his life was no longer in danger didn't mean that he wanted to make a racket.

He got to the door of the living room and spotted Kukaku sleeping on the couch against the far wall. As he got closer, he could tell that Ganju had been right. Her face was all puffy and red, a clear sign of shed tears.

He had only ever caught glimpses of her sleeping, but never got to actually watch her. It was the complete antithesis of when she was awake. Her face was calm and serene, her face not scrunched into a permanent scowl, her chest rising slowly with each peaceful breath.

He didn't want to wake her. He really didn't, but at the same time he didn't want her worrying about him. He saw the evidence of her tears, he saw the evidence of her care. This was no mistake.

Softly, he touched her shoulder, "Kukaku." He said, maybe too quietly.

He rocked her a bit, "Kukaku, wake up." He said, louder. She mumbled something and stirred. Well, maybe he would let her sleep and write a note for her to find when she woke up. He doubted he would sleep in her bed, but maybe on the other couch.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Sleep well." He mumbled softly. He stood and turned, but a hand grabbed his. He whirled around to see Kukaku's soft green eyes looking up at him.

"You're all right." She grumbled sleepily. He knelt down beside her again, his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kukaku." He said with a smile. She mumbled something that he couldn't understand, wiping her eyes.

"What was that?" He asked, getting closer to her. His eyes widened when her hands had a hold on his shirt.

"Come here!"

XXX

_Thank god it was Friday_. Hanataro thought as he slipped into the kitchen the next morning. Coffee was calling his name, along with some food. Yesterday was an exhausting day for him. He got his bell wrong, then got his brains fucked out all within five hours.

Not that he was inexperienced when it came to sex. He'd done it a few times and found that he was pretty good at pleasuring a woman, but damn. Having sex with Kukaku was a whole new game entirely.

"Sleep well, I assume?" It was Ganju. Hanataro turned around with a grin.

"Thanks for the luck." He chuckled. Ganju smirked and nodded, "Thought you'd need it. Keep it down next time, kid." Hanataro nodded.

He finished his coffee and got a bagel out for breakfast. He was sitting down with some cream cheese when another voice interrupted him.

"You have some stains to attend to in the living room, cleaner boy." Kukaku said with a wide grin as she walked into the kitchen.

Hanataro smirked. Best job he ever had.

* * *

**Did you like it? As mentioned before, it's a rewrite. Reviews are much appreciated! **

**PS: As said above, I will extend if popular demand requests it.**


End file.
